The present invention is related to lubricants, more particularly lubricants useful in magnetic recording media.
The demands placed on existing lubricants are currently undergoing significant changes. For example, lubricants are needed for use in magnetic recording media such as high density rigid disks, ultra high density floppy disks, digital audio tapes and video tapes which can be read by a magnetic recording head. In use of these media, a recording head is in very close proximity to the recording media and frequently contacts the recording media. Such contact causes wear of the thin layer of magnetic material on the recording media and shortens the useful life of the recording media. With insufficiently effective lubricants, there are problems including increased friction, scratching, and adhesion. Therefore, new efficient lubricants are desirable.